A nighttime visitor
by briana.schmidt1
Summary: Marinette is all alone in a big house. Or is she? Extreme adult situation no one under 18 please?


**I got the idea from a youtube video. And the unfortunate truth is that I am American and americans aren't taught very much about sex. Other than it being a necessary evil. And I can use one finger to count how many times I've actually peaked in my entire life while I would lose track at how often I've actually slept with someone. So... While not quite a virgin... I'm not exactly not a virgin. Sorry...**

* * *

Marinette couldn't sleep. The warm summer night was making it difficult to be comfortable. She sighed before getting up to grab a glass of water hoping that it would cool her down. The housd seemed bigger and creepier at night, especially when she was the only one there. Marinette sighed again. Maybe she should've asked Alya to come over tonight, then again she couldn't ask that of her best friend when she knew that tonight was Alya and nino's Date night. Another sigh and she rinsed her glass out and left it in the sink. She would put it back tomorrow. She turned around and bumped into Chat Noir. She stumbled.

"Oh... Hello chat. What are you doing here? She asked nervously. Darn her but she couldn't help it. Chat had an almost predatory gleam in his eye.

"Oh... Nothing much purrrincess..." He purred. "I just felt in the mood for some sweets." He grinned before pushing her so her back was pressed against the kitchen counter. "Do you know where I can find some?" He asked before licking her neck, chuckling when she gasped. "No? Oh well... I think I've found something better." It we then that he kissed her lips, slipping his tongue between them as his hands encircled her waist and raised her pajama blouse. When her shirt was raised high enough, he broke off tbeir kiss to pull off her shirt, smirking at her blush.

"C-chat..?" She asked with pants. "Wha..?" Her words were cut off by her moans as he slid his hands under her bra and teased her nipples.

"Shush... Just enjoy this purrincess." He smirked again at her cute face. "I know I am." He pushed her bra up then grabbed her add, pulling her even closer to him. He groaned when her hips ground against his. His head bent to nibble and lick at her nipples. Her moaning as she brushed against his erection.

"Damn" he bit off trying to slow down so she could enjoy herself fully, he laid her upon the kitchen table and pulled her bottoms and panties off.

"Oh Mari!" He breathed. "You are so beautiful right now. I want to fill you with me quickly." Chat bent forward and started to lick her there, eager to hear her moaning and feel her buck against his mouth. He traced the entire French alphabet against her clit. Gratified when she started quivering with desire.

He chuckled again. "Are you ready fur me now?" He asked her. Poor Marinette...could only nod. Grinning he detransformed and pushed himself into her tight wet heat. "Oh fuck Marinette!" Adrien Groaned as her tightness surrounded him. Marinette was already peaking as she tightened around his member. And her peak triggered his own. "MARINETTE!" He roared as he spent himself inside her.

The two lay breathless for a moment or two before Marinette spoke.

"Oh Adrien... That was amazing!." He grinned.

"Well I figured since it was our anniversary and the triplets were having a sleep over with grandmaman, your knight in shining cat armour would swept you off your feet." She giggled.

"That you did. I thought that you would still be in your office grading papers."

"Well, I also wanted to surprise you, M'lady." She grinned.

"That too. I'm glad the kids aren't here right now, we might've woken them up." Adrien laughed at that.

"Don't be too sure, we may have still woken up Sir Renaoughty." He laughed harder when she groaned.

"We have got to rename that hamster." Amusement still apparent in his tone.

"Maybe so, but for now, I would love nothing more than carry on this game upstairs in bed. If you'll join me?"

"While I would love nothing more than to do so Gallant Chat, I am afraid that my limbs have turned into jelly." He laughed again.

"Is that all M'lady?" He picked her up. "Then allow this Gallant knight to carry the to bed." And then he kissed her. "I love you Marinette."

"I love you too Adrien."

The end.


End file.
